Hard surface cleaners are usually mostly water that include cleaning materials, fragrance, and color. Hard Surface cleaners are usually sprayed onto a surface and then wiped to clean the surface. Because hard surface cleaners are mostly water, they will drip when applied to vertical surfaces because of gravity.
This requires a person to quickly wipe the surface before the hard surface cleaner drips down the surface to be cleaned. The dripping of the hard surface cleaner does not allow for a longer residence time of the hard surface cleaner on the surface to effect more cleaning. It would be desirable to have a hard surface cleaner that could remain in place when applied to a surface.